Peter Lurie
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Horse Race Commentator | alias = Chuck Farley | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Jidanbo Metal Gear Solid as Vulcan Raven Wolf's Rain as Chen X-Men Legends as Sabretooth | website = | agent = VOX }} Peter Hill Lurie (born January 16, 1962) is an American television personality, Sports anchor and voice actor who has worked in several television shows, movies, and dubbed anime, since the mid-1990s. He is well known as the voice of Vulcan Raven in the Metal Gear Solid video game series. He currently works as an HRTV anchor and as an in-house host for Fairplex Park as well. Biography 1980s Lurie paid the bills as a tour guide at Universal Studios Hollywood. He didn't know it at the time, but this would prove to be the start of a larger career. While out on the back lot, Lurie was overheard by the owner of a recording studio; he thought Lurie should get into the voice-over business. Six months later, Lurie would land his first job recording for ABC's Wild World of Kids. During this time, he would also pursue his love of music with a band he co-founded called "Fourth Car Foreign". The band lasted 10 years but never caught on "commercially". 1990s Lurie pursued another interest, that of a thoroughbred horse owner. He had been on or around the racetrack since age 4, so it only seemed natural that he would become actively involved in horse racing. In the late 90's Lurie and his thoroughbred partnership went into business with trainer Warren Stute, the Dean of California Horse Racing, and for five years enjoyed moderate success. 2000s Lurie decided to pursue another occupation, this time as a jockey's agent. Once again, one career move has a funny way of leading to another. One morning at a workout, he was approached about a new horse racing channel, HRTV. Lurie quickly accepted the on-air job and to date is a major part of the broadcast team. He has been their since it's inception in 2002. In addition to his HRTV success, Lurie is enjoying a resurgence in the voice-over industry, including his role in the Academy Award winning animated short film The ChubbChubbs! by Sony Pictures ImageWorks. He also works as an in-house host for Fairplex Park since 2008. Filmography Anime roles * Arc the Lad - Alfred * Bleach - Jidanbou, Jirōbō Ikkanzaka * Code Geass - Viceroy Calares * Dinozaurs - Misc. * Fushigi Yugi - Additional Voices * Kikaider - Orange Ant * Naruto - Kidomaru, Tobirama Senju * Nightwalker - Breed, Riho's Father * Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation - Professor Sadler * Rave Master - King Gale Rareglove * Rurouni Kenshin - Sobei Sumidaya * The Big O - Dan Dastun * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Slapper * Trigun - Additional Voices * Wolf's Rain - Chen Non-anime roles * Crashbox - Jumpin' Johnny Jumble * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Additional Voices * Wolverine and the X-Men - Sabretooth Movie roles * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Additional Voices Video game roles * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Orson Perrault (uncredited) * Ape Escape 3 - Pipo Snake, Solid Snake (substituting for David Hayter, his usual voice actor) * F.E.A.R. - Paxton Fettel * Grandia II - Mareg * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Executioner, Sabretooth, Hulk * Metal Gear Solid - Vulcan Raven (as Chuck Farley) * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Vulcan Raven * ''Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage - Zodd * Ultimate Spider-Man - Green Goblin * X-Men Legends - Avalanche, Sabretooth * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Blob, Sabretooth, Holocaust External links * Category:1962 births Category:American racehorse owners and breeders Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:American horse racing announcers Category:American sports announcers fr:Peter Lurie pt:Peter Lurie fi:Peter Lurie